Welcome to the Mafia:alternate ending
by PerezLycan
Summary: It's all the chapters of welcome to the Mafia from 19 to the end, because I'm going to restart it and continue it, but I didn't want to scrap it for people who enjoyed it. So enjoy I guess.


**_Hello everybody! So I combined the last chapters of welcome to the Mafia because I didn't like how I left it. So I am planning on continuing it, but I also didn't want to delete all that work, for myself, and everyone who enjoyed it. So here it is, starting from chapter 19. I believe I'm also going to post the new chapter today!_**

 ** _I'm actually good at something!_**

 _Boss awakened his orange eyes. He rose from the hilly meadow. He walked away from the tree, towards the lake. Everything around him was clam and unsettling._

 _How did he get here? The last thing he remembers is... nothing._

 _He reached the calm lake glistening with a sparkle. He gasped at his reflection in the water. He had a flame on his forehead, his eyes orange, and his body was slightly phasing inconsistently with skyflames. A burning spirt desperate to keep the shape of its former husk._

 _He rose his hands to feel his face, but grew wide eyes. His hands were encased with metal plated gloves with the Roman numeral of ten in the jewel over his fist. He also realized he was wearing a black suit. A black tie. A black dress shirt. Black shoes. He was wearing the shade of death._

 _He took off a glove, but panicked. Only skyflames escaped the sleeve of his suit. He rushed the gauntlet over the sleeve in fear. In that moment he realized he was able to move his gloves as his fist, gripping the reattached glove shut. He grew pale when he realized he didn't have a physical body under his clothes. He had unbuttoned his suit and dress shirt. Only flames remembering its former body. He rebuttoned his clothes with haste, horrified of himself. His head and neck were the only parts of him able to maintain a physical form with actual skin, but even then, when he shifted around, the flames would disassemble and reform depending on how quick or strong the action._

 _"Hello." She whispered._

 _The person he was fated to share his life with. She was in a ghost white sundress._

 _"Nagi." **The one remembrance**. "What happened? I'm.. hollow?"_

 _She spoke as the wind came forth brushing her bangs away from her eye to reveal both her amethyst orbs. The dress dancing with the wind. She tucked a purple lock of hair behind her ear._

 _"I believe we are in Limbo, Tsu-na-yo-shi."_

* * *

Tsuna woke up with wide eyes. He snapped up, trying to catch a dream already escaping. That was the first time his dreams held some sense. He struggled shutting his eyes, scouring through his thoughts, but he couldn't recall it well. He remembers his ethereal spirt... And those gloves.

Decimo's shackles.

It was in between the middle of the night and early morning. A nice breeze was coming through the window, along with it, a relaxed voice. Tsuna perked his ears. Someone was outside. He spotted him, but couldn't hear all too well. He strained his ears to make out what he could.

Spike Spiegel was smoking in the front yard, talking on his cell phone.

Tsuna was spying on him through the window.

"So, it _was_ the Varia that attacked me." He asked after taking a drag of his cig.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at an answer. 'The varia?' He couldn't hear the man on the other line but assumed he was confirming it.

"Thanks Turmeric." He was about to click, but the man on the other line rushed something out. "Yea... I know. Iemitsu..." He took another puff and released it into the sky. " _Take care of Oregano. I heard she likes you back."_

Spike grinned at his final words and hung up. Tsuna only guessed the other man's reaction.

"I should probably get back to the Bebop." Spike mumbled walking away from the front porch.

* * *

Tsuna wasn't going to let this chance slip. If Spike knew something...?

'He mentioned Dad...' Spike seemed to have a bond with his family. Even during the fire fight, Tsuna felt it. 'He shows up and I actually remember something about _her.'_

He left home a few minutes after Spike. He was leaving, he wouldn't have another chance to talk to him. If Spike had known him since he was a kid, did he know anything about Nagi? It was a long shot but to him she was...

He didn't know someone followed him and Spike. Tsuna kind of made a ruckus when he opened the door and ran out.

* * *

Nana and Iemitsu had just shared a night of love. He was getting prepared. She had the blanket over her breast.

"Honey are you really leaving? It's only been one night."

Iemitsu frowned. He loved Nana more than anything. His family was second, she was first because she gave him all that. All he need to keep fighting.

He nodded, lacing up his work boots on the edge of the bed.

Nana rose on up, resting on the head board. "Darling..."

He tilted his head in her direction.

"I'm not an idiot. I know you're not a construction worker in the Arctic."

He was about to laugh it off and convince her but she stopped him. "It's fine, really. I rather Tsuna not know how dangerous it is for you." She let out with a hidden pain. Nights she stayed up not knowing when she would hear from him again. She fears that maybe the day will come when he never comes back.

"Nana..."

She tried to shrug it off with her usual bright smile... but even for her it was difficult to be so strong all this time.

"Just promise me one thing."

He nodded.

"Take care of Spike-kun. If not for me... Then for everything _they_ have been through." She had sad eyes, she was honest so lying had been difficult for her.

He flinched in confusion mixed with the same guilt as her.

"I know there's something going on between you two. Seriously Adult men... demo, he has always made sure you came back to your family safely, and to me. He deserves the same, right."

He fell in love with her all over again. He was fighting internally with his mission and emotional rift. But Nana always knew what to say, even when she didn't know she did.

He began to undress as he grasped her chin. "Nana, you're still as beautiful as the day we met." He whispered before kissing her. He took her again one more time before he needed to leave.

"Oh stop it sweety!" She giggled, enjoying the time she had left with him, until he came back to her loving arms.

* * *

Tsuna had followed Spike to the water side of the city, referred to as port town. It was flooded as high as the buildings, the highways acting as sidewalks and places to dock. People had also set up shop through the flooded buildings in the higher floors. Make-shift bridges connected the small ghetto scaled area of a large metropolitan kingdom.

He was on a roof. Spike was walking down a high way and stopped at a dock, walking down it, to get closer to the nostalgia that is the Bebop. It was off shore. He ignited his boxweapon and entered the Swordfish II

Tsuna rose from his spying position. He was met with a karate chop to the skull.

"Tsunayoshi-kun you have very bad manners!" Misuzu-chan scolded.

"M-Misuzu-chan?!" He whined at his lady. He rubbed the bumb that was on his forehead. "Y-You're one to talk! You followed me!"

She flinched, slightly embarrassed by her own hypocrisy. "That's besides the point." She argued.

They pressed their foreheads together in anger, starting one of their loving arguments.

* * *

The Bebop was a fine old vessel, originally meant for fishing, but Jet( **Cowboy Bebop** ) modified it for bounty hunting.

That was Spike's life now. A man who chased after criminals. The irony of his past.

Faye Valentine( **Cowboy Bebop** ) was tanning on the deck, on her lawn chair, even in this cloudy, sunless, weather. The wind blew her hair across her face as the Swordfish II docked. She didn't even greet him. He didn't either.

Ed( **Cowboy Bebop** ) was with his dog playing cyber chest in the corner of the living room.

Spike nodded to Jet walking past him, as he trimmed his meditation trees.

He resumed his regular life, away from the Vongola.

* * *

 _"So um yea, what was it that ticked you off?" Ruby asked. They were sitting on his bed, after he modded her weapon._

 _She was in her usual pj's with her scythe on his desk folded in. Tsuna was next to her. He was holding White Owl with one hand staring at it. "I skate alot but even then... I'm not really good at anything... I ruin the laundry. I accidently broke a few dishes, washing them today. I'm the worst student... But I've known how to use these my whole life. It's the only thing I'm good at." He whispered the last sentence. He reflected on earlier that day. He killed someone in an alley. What if he had a family? Parents, siblings, a wife, or kids? But he was able to pull the trigger so easily. 'The only skill I have_ _is killing..._ _The one thing I wish I was bad at.'_

 _"But, that's pretty cool! Earlier today you kept your friends safe, right. You gave my weapon an awesome attachment and your pistol is so cool." Ruby let out with glea._ _He shifted his eyes to her and that cute grin. He slightly blushed at the compliment this time._

 _He stared back at the muzzle aimed at the sky. "My White Owl was actually a gift. From someone I will always be close with." He smiled._

 _She shared his happy pause, staring at the flamed engraving on the handle. "The letters are pretty."_

 _"Thanks. You know, I never met someone who was so enthusiastic about weapons before."_

 _"Really? Before Becon was destroyed it was an academy with alot of people who studied aboutl box weapons and more!" She smiled out, but it grew smaller remembering what was lost. Her uncle asked Madigan to take her and her team in. He did, but they had to work like him, as a mercenary. That was until he brought them here._

 _Her new Home. She lost her old one..._

 _He turned his eyes to her, feeling a moment of weakness from her silence. Her silver eyes couldn't hide how she was feeling at the moment._

 _"Ruby, um wanna talk about it." He asked._

 _She felt a few more flashes of that day from his question. He saw something was shattered in her eyes. The loss of a friend. And so much more._

 _"No..." Her usual cheerful voice was broken this time._

 _He felt something tugging him closer to her. He didn't say anything. If she couldn't talk about it, that was fine._

 _All he did was give her a warm hug, and let her cry as much as she needed to._

* * *

"Be quiet." Misuzu whispered at the man she cared for.

"I'm trying but I think I saw a scorpion!" He hushed back quietly, he was aiming with his pistol in the dark storage room. His scarf as dark as the shadows. They had snuck aboard the Bebop.

"Hey can you pass me the bottle of whiskey by your feet." Spike asked next to them, appearing from a small light shining in the room.

"Eeeeh!?" They both screamed. They were caught already!

"I'm waiting." Spike mumbled.

Tsuna paused confused. He grabbed the bottle and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He took it and left. He closed the storage room and locked them in.

They heard the click of being trapped. "Eh?" Tsuna asked. Misuzu blinked.

"That was easier than I thought." Spike smirked at the capture. "Wait till Jet finds out."

* * *

Madigan and Ruby were both on the roof. It was a operation for those two alone. "Let's go." He mumbled.

She nodded and they took off among the roofs.

* * *

Hours later they were let out. Half the time Tsunayoshi-kun and Misuzu-chan argued. The other half... they were quite intimate.

"Get out here you damn love birds." Jet hollered throwing Tsuna by the collar. He ordered Misuzu to get out of the room. "What are you doing on my ship?"

Tsuna rubbed his hair. Misuzu glared at Spike. "After our family fed you, you treat us like hostages!" Her always quiet, piercing, voice present.

Jet, although he looked tough, kind of lost to her honest words. "Hey Spike, what's she talking about?"

He stared at her

"It doesn't matter. So what do you kids want anyways?"

Tsuna stepped forward. "My dad? You mentioned him over the phone? The varia were the people who attacked us! Who are they? And is mom right? _You've known me since I was a child, what else do you know?"_

Misuzu gasped. He mentioned the varia. How did this concern them?

Spike narrowed his eyes at Tsuna's claims, glancing at the both of them. He began to walk away. "I don't care what you do to them Jet." He mumbled.

Jet rubbed his bald head.

"I keep having a dream! I never remember it, but today I did. I think it's cause of you. In it I'm wearing gloves with the symbol of Decimo. As in the Vongola! I just need to know if you know anything!" Tsuna out lashed at the only person who might be able to give him an answer.

Spike Spiegel's back tensed before he relaxed his muscles. "It sounds like you should let it go, kid. It's just a dream." And kept walking.

Tsuna gritted his teeth biting his bottom lip. 'Did I really waste all this time for nothing! It can't be. I made such a fool of myself! Why can't I get it right for once.'

"Tsunayoshi-kun..." Misuzu-chan never saw his orbs vivid with denial and regret. The burden of not able to escape his fate as the next leader of the Vongola, as if he was desperately searching for the husk of his past before he accepted his title.

The leader of Vongola. Her family. She was torn at the thought of him being the Decimo. Not only for her sake but for his as well now.

Jet grumbled crossing his arms, feeling a little pity. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Wait in the living quarters. The food's done, I thought you'd be hungry anyways." He told the two teens.

* * *

"So you're Misuzu Sonokata. And you're Sawada Tsunayoshi." Jet asked taking a puff of his cig.

They were in the living room. Tsuna and Misuzu on a couch, Jet on the chair, Edward still in the corner, and Faye leaning against the railing. She decided to join the new guests after Spike brought it up.

He was smoking outside on the deck next to the Swordfish II.

They nodded at Jet's question.

Jet began the tale. Only of what he knew though.

Jet told them of Spike's past with the Vongola. He continued to smoke outside leaning on the Swordfish II. His arms crossed behind his head, staring at the sky.

He was the second division commander of CEDEF. Spike found out about a plot, now referred to as the Cradle Incident. When he did, he reported it but something happened, he probably didn't make it in time, maybe the report was intercepted. Jet was fuzzy on the details, but could only assume he was outcast as a traitor after half of the incident was pinned on him. He flew away before he was targeted by the mafia. _Eight years ago_.

 ** _...See You..._**

* * *

"And now we found Intel referring to another attack on the 9th, but Spike wants nothing to do with it. He only came to Namimori to talk to someone called Ieyasu when he found out."

Tsuna frowned at all the information. His dad was apart of a division in the Vongola. The leader.

Misuzu mentioned she was in the same organization. His Misuzu.

Spike second in command, until he went rouge.

'...Demo that doesn't answer anything about Nagi...'

He was left with out answers. Still...

Until he felt Misuzu squeeze his hand. "The Ninth will be attacked by the Varia again...?" She couldn't believe Xanxus was free. She never met him but heard of the fearsome leader of the Varia. If he was to attack the Ninth again...

Tsunayoshi made a throaty noise to her plea. "Misuzu..."

Jet took another puff standing up. "Now you kids know, as much as me. I don't care what you do, just get off my ship." He scolded, walking away.

"He's such a prude." Faye sighed. Her cheek resting against her palm on the railing. "But there isn't any money involved in your circumstance is there." She waved off abandoning those two. "I can't gamble off kindness."

They were left lone with a hacker and her dog.

"Oh you two still here?" Spike mumbled, walking past the living room to get some practice of his martial art, Jeet Kune Do. He needed time with his thoughts. Iemitsu, Nana, Tsunayoshi, and Misuzu, weren't the only ones mentally battling with oneself.

They were alone again. Misuzu squeezed his hand again. "Tsunayoshi-kun, we have to help the Ninth. He's like a grandfather to me." Her luna orbs begging the one person she was truly opening up too.

He gulped, but eventually nodded. He never seen Misuzu so dependent. He didn't want to see that. She was strong. He had no will to help the Vongola, in fact he opposed it to an extent. But for Misuzu, he would. She mattered.

Out of all this.

She gave him some meaning in the lost definition.

"Yea, but how do we get to Italy in time?"

Misuzu and Tsuna didn't have any Ideas, and no money for a plane or airship.

Ed rocked her head back to them.

"Take the Swordfish, you guys should fit if you squeeze real tight." She giggled.

"But it's Spike's box weapon? Will it really work?"

She nodded. "He usually keeps it docked on the Bebop and it looks like your sky ring was also designed to work in the ignition port, pretty rare." She informed, going back to her intense week long game of chess.

Tsuna and Misuzu gasped as they faced eachother.

* * *

"She was right. It's a tight squeeze." Tsuna blushed with a mumble. They had snuck aboard the Swordfish II too. He was in the seat, with Misuzu pressed against the pod sides and him, in a very perplexing position to his senses, all of them. She was suggestively pressed against him. Her fragrance hitting his nostrils. He had a clear view of her cleavage. Her embarrassed panting drove him crazy. Maybe not so much on taste, but he did accidently taste some blood from his nose bleed.

"Tsunayoshi-kun please focus." She was also blushing at their forced intimacy, they were supposed to be taking it slow!

But she was more focused on the attack already headed to Vongola HQ.

"S-Sorry. The ignition port right?" Tsuna and Misuzu looked for it on the advanced dashboard. "Here it is." He ignited his ring and entered it in the slot. The lights flickered on with the engine reving up.

Tsuna grabbed the controls.

As if already knowing what to do, he gripped the handles and lifted the Swordfish. It hovered with a small wobble as he grew accustomed to it.

But before they knew, it they took off, flying high above Namimori.

He weaved through the buildings of the flooded side of the city. He titled Swordfish II to the side, at a vertical angle. Both he and Misuzu stared down at the shimmering sight below them. Even if it was considered the poorer side of town, it was still beautiful.

"Tsunayoshi-kun this is amazing..." She mumbled, reminded of the time he flew with her in his arms. The same feeling resonating inside her.

Tsuna gasped out with a joy at the sight.

"I'm good at this." He whispered realizing he wasn't only gifted with a killing skill he hated.

He could fly.

Piloting the Swordfish felt like second nature. " _Misuzu-chan, I-I actually found something I'm good at! I really did!_ " He smiled at her claiming the sky with the Swordfish II, easily whirling around the grey clouds. He flew above them. Gliding over the sea of clouds. He titlted the wings to skin over it, before going even higher and faster. Misuzu stared at the shine in his brown eyes.

She smiled back agreeing with him. She blocked his view for a second. She kissed his lips, as they blasted off in the sky.

No matter what happened they would have eachother.

They promised.

 ** _...See you_**

 ** _Space Cowboy..._**

The Bebop gave chase to the Swordfish II upon finding out it was stolen.

"Those damn kids." Jet hollered as he piloted his old sturdy vessel.

"Ed, sometimes being too nice is a struggle for us." Faye sighed out with a facepalm. "Do we even have to go."

Spike glared at her. He couldn't give up his Swordfish II. He faced away from everyone. He stared down, walking away with his hands in his pockets. "I have to go, Faye."

He wasn't going for the Swordfish II. He wasn't going for the conflict in the Vongola. He was going because he promised Ieyasu and he had one more matter to settle with his family.

* * *

Misuzu. Her phone vibrated. It was a struggle but she was able to get it, the Swordfish II swerved in the sky as it happened.

It was Lal-Mirch.

"Hello?"

"Misuzu I went to Sawada's home but you're both gone! Where are you?! We are being attacked at CEDEF's main building by the Varia! They are looking for our half of the Vongola ring!" But Lal knew they wouldn't find it or the Vongola's half.

Misuzu gasped. Tsuna clutched the handles harder. Shaking. 'L-Lal-sensei is in CEDEF... No! No, no, no! NO! How much of my life has been a lie created by the Vongola! I was finally strong enough. Where were they before I left Namimori?! This isn't fair! I was supposed to walk with my own two feet now...'

"I just got here. Get over here somehow now!" She barked over the speaker. A few shots could be heard in the background.

"But-but! Grandpa is-"

"Iemitsu's orders!"

Tsuna couldn't handle the despair in Misuzu's eyes. His heart cracked at the way she referred to the Ninth. He calmed down at his anger and focused. He was doing this for Misuzu. Vongola or not. Misuzu was the only one helping him keep it together.

He released a handle and tugged at his black scarf.

He didn't know how to escape his haunting nightmares of the past now that he remembers that horrible true Decimo form he was forced to exist with. He always knew he didn't know anything. Now it was killing him more than ever but...

Misuzu was his present. He was going to cherish her for that. "M-Misuzu, don't worry. I'm going to save the Ninth."

The emotional turmoil in her eyes paused. She kept eye contact with his uselss brown orbs. "But orders have to be followed through..."

His smile was weak at her internal struggle, and his eternal one. "But I'm not in the Vongola, remember?" His voice was broken _knowing how badly he wanted to believe his own words_. but he kept flying to the Vongola HQ, ignoring Lal-Mirch, and clicking on her for Misuzu. _He would carry the weight of her life._ He told her over the phone he would that night he came back from the rain.

The Swordfish elegantly tilted. Soaring, as it continued its adventure above and away from the gloomy clouds that followed him all of his life.

In the night sky, only guided by her. The moon in his life always lighting the path.

* * *

"No..." Misuzu whispered. Tsuna held hard eyes. It was up in flames, the massive mansion. Tsuna flew and circled around it, looking for a landing spot. He gritted his teeth. Was he too late again?

The swordfish II landed in the middle of a grand meadow infront of HQ.

He helped Misuzu out and then jumped off. He ran straight ahead towards the blaze. His treasure in his hands, his desert eagle. "We'll find him." Entering hyper dying will mode.

Misuzu was shaking, but took two dying will pills and entered hyper dying will like him.

The gun fire was so loud. Every bullet made her wince believing it could be the Ninth's final moment.

* * *

It was a chaotic blur.

They didn't know who to trust. Everyone was killing others for the sake of the Vongola. Neither side with an alliance to the two in the haze. 'What is this.'

Tsuna held Misuzu's hand as he turned the corner outside, heading to any liberated entrance. They were in lock down mode.

One of the statues they ran past shattered as someone sprayed at them from a column near the main entrance. Tsuna forced them both to duck behind a a broken off pillar . He rose and shot back.

Misuzu let go of his tense hand, and launched two razor sharp circles of condensed cloud flames. They multiplied and curved with a calculated aim. They cut right through him. Pieces hit the wall behind the cut apart void then fell. The wall collapsed into itself.

Tsuna aimed in all directions. They entered the Maze of a Mansion. Both of them skided to opposite sides, hearing the initial click of the trigger, before bullets shot down the entrance behind them. The beam structure broke and caved in.

Through the piling debris, Tsuna covered his mouth over his arm from the smoke. He ran out of the cloud of dust aiming at the second story railing where the bullets kept hailing from. His White Owl pierced the heart of one mafioso, he fell down firing to the ceiling.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, let's hurry." She rushed both her words and actions. They were running up the wide stairs.

"Misuzu look out." He grabbed her tender waist bringing her close. A bullet whizzed past her hair. Tsuna held her in protection and hastely aimed up the stairs. He fired with his other hand taking down two more. But a third one shot back. Tsuna twisted to protect his lady and was hit in the shoulder.

Misuzu took the pistol from Tsuna's hand when he shielded her and fired for him, taking down the last one up the stairs. "Are you ok Tsunayoshi-kun?" She held him in worry, giving him back his gun.

He stretched his shoulder, and nodded. "It just grazed me."

She felt a certain harmony staring into his eyes. He was doing all this for her. He really was. They both found out that he was the next in line at the same time. They both opposed it. They both didn't want him to be involved.

But he was here... and she was so grateful.

It was a silent moment in all the smoke and ashes. He just wanted to stare into her hyper dying will eyes a little more. They shined just like every night the moonlight reflected of her beautiful orbs. Like those fireworks he wanted to return to with her...

They guided him, maybe not to the truth, not to the answers he needed. But it kept the path lit for him. He didn't want her to lose that shine.

* * *

"Behind you!" They both yelled at eachother running down a hallway. Misuzu and Tsuna both snapped their heads to the side. He fired a bullet past her, shooting a Mafioso dead in between his sunglass. She threw a razor blade cloud disk like afrisbee. It headed straight for Tsuna but curved around his neck cutting straight through the person behind him.

"We are almost to Grandpa's safe room."

He nodded. Following her. It was going to be ok. This time he was going to be _fast enough_.

They heard a familiar voice.

"Where is the Ninth and the ring!"

They stopped passing a doorway. Tsuna and Misuzu took the opportunity to find some answers. They didn't have time to sneak around. His life was on the line. They busted through the the door together.

Tsuna couldn't believe it.

'Out of all the rooms in _this_ mansion.' It was pitch white. Empty. A mirror of his uselessness.

They gasped. Iemitsu and Spike had both dual wield pistols aimed at eachother. Both of them bleeding out. It switched up quickly as the two teens entered.

Spike aimed one pistol at Tsuna. The other still on Iemitsu.

Misuzu created a razor blade ready to throw it at Spike, for aiming at Tsuna but she hesitated. They did eat dinner with him, they were all like a family last night, and now this...

Tsuna aimed at his father. Iemitsu kept his aim on Spike, and heartbreakingly at his son. "What are you doing?"

"You're aiming at the wrong person kid." Spike mumbled. Tsuna glanced at him.

Everyone was paused in confusion, especially Misuzu. He was aiming at her commander, and he was aiming at his own son. "Tsunayoshi-kun?" Why would he aim at Dad and not Spike.

Tsuna glanced at everyone. They ended at his father. His gun was shaking but he spoke. "He's not a bad guy dad. I can't explain it but, he just isn't."

Iemitsu gritted his teeth. His son's eyes were with flames the same as Primo. His words were his mothers. But Iemitsu had to compete the mission. Spike betrayed them. No one could escape the Vongola's wrath. If he didn't see it through his family would be the ones to pay.

"Stay out of the Vongola's affairs, Son. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Tsuna grew shadow eyes at his father's words. He gripped White Owl. "Stay out of it..." His eyes burned with anger at his dad. "Stay out of it! The Vongola have done nothing but try and control my life! You! Reborn! The-The Mayor! Even L-Lal-sensei was apart of it. Do you know how much that hurts! And I'm still going through all this effort to save the Ninth, while you are both about to kill eachother!" A tear splashed out at his plea. "Can't we just stop this. It doesn't make sense. People are dying for a pointless cause, leaving familes of their own behind... and I'm tired of being the one pulling the trigger."

All of them grew wide eyes at his truth. Misuzu didn't know if she was glad that he left out her name or if she should feel guilty knowing he didn't blame her.

She was his present in both senses of the word.

Iemitsu and Spike were both tense but agreed to his words and began to slowly lower their weapons.

Spike gasped, raising his gun and aimed it Misuzu. She froze at his eyes. One eye lighter than the other exactly the same as Tsunayoshi-kun. A different burden in the individual eye.

"Spike, you wouldn't!" Iemitsu was forced to pull the trigger at the same time Spike did.

Two bodies fell. Only three could watch.

Misuzu had her hands clasped over her mouth seeing him fall.

Iemitsu was forced to bear the biggest regret realizing Spike shot the person who was behind Misuzu, about to shoot her through the doorway.

Tsuna stared at Spike. His grip on his pistol turned into a meaningless resolve and fell from his fingers. He collapsed to his knees.

Another pointless death.

"Hey kids." He began to speak his final words.

Iemitsu could only carry a tragic weight in his eyes.

Misuzu ran to him and Tsuna scampered from his knees. Both in a desperate attempt.

He struggled but, Spike pulled out a ring. "Vongola Primo asked me to make sure I leave this in your hands. I don't have the answers you're looking for(cough) but the Vongola ring might. It resonated with you last night causing your dream. Dame-Tsunayoshi save the Ninth, he's being held captive by Xanxus at CEDEF's HQ."

Tsuna clutched the hand holding the ring. The possession everyone was always fighting for. Misuzu was by Spike's other side.

"The Vongola has to go on."

Tsuna grew wide eyes at his request. "Why would you throw your life away for them! They betrayed you!"

Spike stared at the uselss white ceiling for a moment, before staring into Misuzu's eyes. They were puffy and tear filled already.

"I wanted to make sure my little space cowgirl always had a place to call home..."

* * *

 _"Daddy when I grow up, I'm going to be just like you." A 5 year old Misuzu ordered walking up to her dad. He casually turned to his daughter and her always monotone attitude. Not fitting for such an adorable chibi._

 _"Is that right? And exactly what am I?" He asked. He kept his criminal activities a secret from her and his wife. Julia. He smiled down with a tease._

 _She kept a calm face as usual and explained the truth. "Sometimes before I go to sleep I stare at the window and see you fly away in your space ship to the moon."_

 _With the most determined answer and eyes completely believing it. "That makes my daddy a_

 _Space Cowboy!" In monotone._

 _He froze at her answer. That's how his daughter viewed him. The imagination of a child. But if that was what she believed, then that's who he was. He laughed and bent down to rub her hair. "Then that makes you my little space cowgirl right?"_

 _"Yes! Me and Tsunayoshi-kun will be space cowboys together, just like you and his dad."_

 **They meet**

 _"Hello Spike." Primo was, as always, in his office._

 _Spike placed the Swordfish II box weapon on the desk. "After all these years, I still can't understand why you left it with me."_

 _Primo sighed staring at his former boxweapon. "Do you know how it got its name?"_

 _Spike took a guess. "Maybe because the front is like one."_

 _He chuckled. "As is the common guess, but my bestfriend created it for me as a joke. Because he always called me the Swordfish swimming in the sky."_

 _"That's sweet but what's the point?"_

 _"He also painted it the same color as his hair."_

 _"Ieyasu."_

 _"Is there some one you want to return too?"_

 _"..."_

 _"You will always be able to return to them with that boxweapon Spike. That's why I gave it to you. Misuzu needs her father."_

 _Silence._

 _"Oh that Cresent moon pendent is a nice touch." His sky like smile, gave Spike the final push he needed to meet his daughter one last time._

 _"Yea it is." He smiled. He never forgot when his daughter said she saw him flying to the moon some nights. A beautiful lie he wished he could believe but at the very least let his daughter believe it._

"D-Daddy...?" Misuzu choked out with a sob. A memory she had forgotten flashed and the tears began to swell up...

She never knew anything from 8 years ago. Everything before the cradle incident was blocked out. She only had fragments. Her mother's lullaby and now a single memory from her father.

Tsuna gasped hearing her. His eyes snapped back to the cowboy. Tsuna dropped his head in grief. It was already too late.

He rose his head. She was holding the hand that was over Spike's. And she had to squeeze real hard for support. He gulped back the dry throat and watered eyes. He clasped his other over hers and stayed by her side.

"Daddy..." She kept crying hugging his body. Sobbing her heart out over his chest.

"Misuzu... I'm sorry I thought..." Iemitsu's words were left ignored. For how could she comprehend anything after not having anything to cling on to her father. A father who loved her but could only express it in death.

"B-But if the Ninth is in CEDEF, why did he come here? Why did you?" Tsuna asked even though he couldn't take to see Misuzu like this. He had to ask. He just hoped it wasn't the answer he thought.

"I came looking for the Ninth but... I knew Spike would come looking for her also..."

 _"Where is the Ninth and the ring!"_

It was...

"You used her!" Tsuna stood up, with pure anger and shoved his father against the pale useless wall he hated.

Iemitsu grew wide eyes at Tsuna's rage. He never seen him so passionate... about anything or anyone. Never any ambition. Maybe he just wasn't in his life enough. His son always seemed melancholic, no matter how easily he hid it. But now there was a fire burning in his right eye he couldn't explain.

"I would never do that to her or you. Neither of you. I ordered her to go to CEDEF so she wouldn't witness this. I didn't want either of you involved, **ever**... But Nana called me saying Spike was _home_... and we both knew how it had to end."

Tsuna gasped at his father's honest words. "With our family being torn apart! Not the Vongola's but _ours_ with Spike and Misuzu!" He yelled in resentment.

He gasped out letting him go. Realizing the one he had to stop so all this anguish could end.

"No. I'm not gonna let Xanxus have his way. I don't know who he is. But it's not ending like this. He is not only destroying our family, but countless others, for some pathetic dream of grander as the next Vongola leader."

"Tsuna wait you can't, you're not ready. He is V rank as in the Vongola. He leads the Varia. They are trained killers, and you're just a rookie. Candidate or not he is too strong for you."

Tsuna walked away from him to Misuzu. The tears flowed like the rain that used to comfort him, but now it was his turn.

He kneed beside her.

"What do I do Tsunayoshi-kun... I don't know anymore... The Vongola is being destroyed... and I finally remember something about my father... but he's already gone... He was my hero..."

He combed her hair in comfort. He grabbed the ring still in Spike's hand. "I'm going to save the Vongola Misuzu. No matter what it takes."

She stiffened. "Why... Why are you still willing to go so far... you don't want anything to do with us... How could you... so why for me...?"

Tsuna stared at the ring in his hands and let out a deep sigh. He knew he was bound to it the second Spike revealed it. He slid it on to his middle finger before, lifting his head and smiling at her.

"I guess because you are as useless as me sometimes, ne?"

* * *

 _But Tsuna, you were the one that starred under her skirt... That she was freely presenting like a clutz._

 _Tsuna gritted his teeth and turned to grab her shoulder. He was usually shy and timid, but she always crawled under his skin. "Sonokata you could at least say than-" Tsuna slipped on the first step down. Misuzu's violet eyes grew as she aslo slipped by accident, **before** Tsuna tumbled into her._

 _Tsuna grew wide eyes, feeling her fear in the way she grabbed his collar forcing him closer, saving her from the tumble down the stairs._

 _That long time ago._

 _And ever since, Tsunayoshi-kun would notice those moments. Maybe nobody else did but to him they were precious, someone to share a silly trait with._

 _Like that time they both didn't realize Primo was his ancestor. He laughed when he asked her if she knew after they found out. He asked during that walk home. She tried to deny it, but gushed it out in a blush of shame._

 _He smiled when Hana told him of a time she hurt her foot kicking a wall._

 _Or how bad she was when she tried to sneak out of his embrace, the morning they slept together. She was horrible, and only squirmed making no effort to escape, only waking him up._

* * *

She gasped at his knowing supportive eyes.

She tackled into his chest and let the tears fall to her hearts content.

He mumbled sweet nothings and rubbed the back of his useless counter part. But not a mirror of it, a window. To see the joy, not the pain, of being so dense, so clusmy. Because when ever she was like that, he couldn't help but grin at her adorable unintentional mimicry of him.

"It's ok Dame-Misuzu."

She actually giggled and hit his chest.

"Stop it Tsunayoshi-kun..." A blush. The tears were slowing down. Her eyes were puffy but she smiled at him. "I remembered that we were supposed to be cowboys together. How embarrassing... but we used to play it and pretend together... We really were a family."

"Yeah, I felt that too when I met him. I don't remember but I felt it."

* * *

"Dad send CEDEF'S coordinates to my watch." Tsuna yelled behind his shoulder. He ran out the door holding Misuzu's hand. Spike's box weapon dangled around his belt. Misuzu was staying strong for the current dilemma.

"Tsuna wait!" But he didn't listen. That kid never listened to anybody. "The ring didn't reject him... no ceremony, no ritual. As if..." He grew wide eyes. "It can't be..."

He listened to the order of Decimo.

* * *

Her raven wings lost a few feathers as the wind passed by.

She was on the roof they would always spend their days together.

 ** _She was the one who always tended the garden._**

Nagi stood at the ledge, staring at the sky she loved.

"What a beautiful sunset."

A tear fell.

"You accepted your fate as Decimo."

How she loved his wings. They were free.

How she hated hers. They were a chain intertwining his life and hers. Never for their love, for their sealed destiny.

The wings of fate, able to travel through parallel universes, similar to her brother. But only see the world in the other Chrome's eye never able to communicate. Always seeing her happy with her _Boss_ _._ Nagi would try to scream at Chrome to enjoy every minute she had with him, but she couldn't listen. She watched as countless versions of her took for granted Boss's kindness. Countless versions of her in love with him, to be rejected or vise versa. Boss suffered as much as her. Countless version where they both seemed to live separate lives, and only interacted when the occasion rose.

But this universe was the most painful. She couldn't escape the reality of this one. No matter how much time she spent in other worlds.

To at least be with him in a sense, even if only she knew.

The one where the two loved eachother the most, was the one where they could never truly enjoy it. Together.

* * *

"He said goodbye this time." Faye mumbled as both her and Jet smoked out on the deck of the Bebop. The ship sailing along the never ending seas.

Jet just took another drag with a knowing breath, staring over the horizon. Where Spike now rested.

"That idiot never does." She finished remembering his final words.

* * *

"Xanxus you bastard!" Lal-Mirch insulted as she clutched her shoulder. She was attempting to stand after an explosion.

"Are you ok!" Ruby asked spinning her sythe and grabbing the handle, shooting like a scarlet tornado. Hacking and blasting anything near.

Madigan gritted his teeth, dropping an axe kick on some worthless nobody. "Varia quality my ass."

"H-How dare you..." Leviathan got knocked the fuck out!

It was an intense battle in the city streets. The main building of CEDEF was up in flames. The buildings around it evacuated. Iemitsu had asked Madigan for help. He accepted for a fee of course.

Those scorching red eyes emerged from the flames.

"Our half isn't here!"

And he kept staring at Lal-Mirch. She gritted her teeth, but then smirked.

"You couldn't find the Vongola's either."

His eyes narrowed in anger.

"I don't need the ring, if all the candidates are piles of ash, along with those who oppose me."

She grew wide eyes. "You didn't... Xanxus they were your brothers!" Oh god, Tsuna!

"I even took care of Reborn's. There is only one more piece of trash to throw out."

"Leave him out of this." She begged.

Xanxus actually cracked out a wicked smirk.

"You know a little birdie told me, he's smitten with someone in your organization. He will come and attempt to save the Ninth for _her_."

Lal-Mirch grew wide eyes. "But the Ninth isn't here!"

Just as she said that a Mosca walked up next to Xanxus.

Ruby and Madigan were easily fighting off the top members of Varia during the conversation. "Take your sweet time looking for him, scarface." He told the scariest man in the mafia.

"This is serious Madigan-Sensei." Ruby spoke pulling out her sythe from a top tier member. She ducked under Squalo's blade and did a one handed cart wheel, firing upside down. She used the reciol to flip up right.

Squalo roared at the fucking red riding hood messing around with him.

She titlted her head. "Is something wrong?"

"VOOOI!" And rushed her. Both fast with their weapons. Their weapon play clashed, in a chess match. Thinking marathons a head of every single move. Ruby needed to focus against people who could take a life so casually.

This wasn't right. No matter how you looked at it.

Madigan nodded. "She's keeping up."

"Madigan-Sensei are they really doing all this for some dumb ring and a grandpa?"

"Yea, bunch of fools if you ask me." Punching and kicking at anyone who dared to fight the rank 1 merc.

Squalo narrowed his eyes. How stupid were they? To be the next in line for the Vongola was grand. It would affect the whole world. The thing that angered him most was how they were talking as if it was no big deal. Calling it a dumb ring and an old man?! _while_ fighting! He felt ignored. Ruby was only going through the motions. Never emotions. Because as a mercenary you can't get attached.

Tsuna was forced to carry that same weight but left it behind for Misuzu.

The Swordfish II peirced through the heavens. It flew straight for the commotion on the streets.

Xanxus just knew it had to be him. Spike should of been long gone by now. "This is just too easy. Mosca." He ordered.

The bulky meca ignited it's thrusters and flew straight at Swordfish. It fired missiles. The Swordfish bravely dodged with an zigzag and roll. The homing missiles clashed together behind the amazingly fast bird of prey.

It fired it's blasters canons, easily shooting the metal husk down. As if, it didn't attempt to dodge.

"The Swordfish...?" Lal-Mirch gasped. It couldn't be Spike. H-He was the traitor of CEDEF... Right?

The swordfish II landed behind Lal-sensei. She turned to face it as the pod opened.

They both jumped out. He was in the black suit he remembered in his dream, added with the black scarf. She was in a skin tight combat suit, that drove him insane when he tried to pilot.

Tsuna could feel the destruction in his eyes and knew who it was he had to vanquish for his family to continue. "Xanxus. Where is the Ninth?"

Everyone paused at the new comer. Lal-Mirch didn't feel the presence of her no good student... She felt _that_ strength. 'N-N-No... he can't be... Tsuna and _him_ can't be the same person...No...'

Xanxus sized up the twerp. "Sawada Tsunayoshi... trash as expected."

Misuzu gulped. No matter how you looked at it, Tsuna was outclassed. He was the leader of Varia the most feared group in the Vongola. The destruction around Xanxus was proof of his strength. Ashes everywhere. Maybe former comrades. "Lal-Mirch!" Misuzu ran up to her checking her injuries. Glad someone lived.

Tsuna glanced at her. He couldn't be anger at her, the fear and pain in her eyes proved how vicious Xanxus was. He was the one that would receive the blade of anger that had been forged from the depths of sorrow that had grown in him.

Xanxus, the man he never met, who caused all this. Xanxus the embodiment of Vongola's evil nature. The mafia nature.

"Answer the question."

Xanxus scoffed before braking into a fit of crazy laughs. " _You killed him_." He pointed at the shot down Mosca in between them.

Tsuna grew wide eyes seeing an arm slip out of a crack in the busted mech.

"...No..." Tsuna and Misuzu ran to it and hurriedly broke off pieces around the crack until his head and chest fell out.

The Ninth...

Tsuna held him in his arms.

Misuzu banged her fist over the remains of the Mosca in utter defeat. "No! No! No! No!" She kept repeating. Her head over her other arm on the Mosca. She cried just as hard as earlier. "...No please... Grandpa... not you..."

"M-Misuzu..."

 _How could I have done this to her..._

 **Decimo**

Huge orbs of guilt. He could only stare at the man in his arms. He dragged him out of the mech, desperately huffing "Ninth! Ninth!"

Misuzu kept crying, still banging her fist. The bottom of her pinky and grip was already pink.

Ruby paused in the stalemate with Squalo. He also paused. Both understood the decisive matter.

Madigan scowled. He lost his pay. Fuck.

* * *

Lussuria paused, his sunglasses rose an eyebrow at the sight. He stood on the side walk with busted many light posts. In the middle of the street, he held a fallen Vongola.

"Tsuna-chan?"

Decimo grew wide eyes hearing his voice. '...No...'

He let the Ninth rest.

Shadow eyes. "Lussuria. CEDEF or Varia...?" But he knew. His last words filled his thoughts. He said he was going to have an operation with his Boss. That was it... Really...

As Decimo he needed an answer. As Tsuna he didn't want to know either way.

Lussuria, a gulp of guilt. That's the reason he never could tell them. How he wanted to.

Lal-Mirch dropped to her knees, her visor fell down to her neck, the same as her trust for Tsuna. "No... How do you know Lussuria. Other than the Varia, he's only worked with the Silver Lion."

Madigan tilted his head, with a right hook into the jaw of Viper. Yeah, he punched a baby. Madigan gives no fucks. "Oh recognized us... That's why I didnt bring my cowl mask. Thought you'd attack on site."

Lal-Mirch turned to him. "The golden wolf..."

Everyone froze as the cold wind blew in the middle of the gloomy luna night. The constellations and moon blocked by the void grey meaningless sheet of a empty sky shroud.

Both mercenaries that held a strong opposition to the Vongola... were helping them.

"Answer me Lussuria." Decimo ordered ignoring Lal-Mirch. **But**. He noticed the gorilla mask on her shoulder.

Fate loved messing with him.

That wasn't how he was anymore. He was done running. He burned that mask his first day back in Namimori.

"Tsuna-chan, please give me the ring and everything will be over."

His eyes remained shadowed at his response. The Varia. He kept telling himself it didn't matter. Misuzu was in CEDEF. Chrome was with the disciplinary committee. Yuni was a leader of her own family. Even if Lussuria was in the Varia, he would accept him. Family, no matter how distant.

Xanxus's eyes scorched at him. He was wearing the Vongola ring and the Bosswatch ment for the successor to be crowned Decimo.

This piece of trash.

"Xanxus-sama, as long as he gives us the ring it's fine right? You don't have to kill him, ne?"

Xanxus glared. He opposed him. Lussuria. He lifted his pistol.

"Xanxus wait!"

A bullet through the chest.

Decimo began to run to his close friend.

Another bullet.

He kept firing until his clip emptied. "All who defy my ordereds will be turned to ash. Be grateful I left you with remains to be buried with."

Tsuna caught him as he fell.

"Yes Xanxus-sama..." He coughed out.

Accepting it.

"How can you agree to this Lussuria! Why is everyone dying for this man... I'm sick of it... He's a monster."

"It was fun... with you and Yuni-chan... sorry I lied... I knew you'd hate me..."

A splash on his cheek. "No Lussuria... We could never hate you... you brought me and Yuni closer than ever..."

"Remember the time I stuck you both in the photo both..." Heaving out a final conversation. They both helped him escape the shadow and embrace a cheerful sky.

He nodded. "She still has the pictures..."

A final smile.

"Goodbye Lussuria..." He bowed his head having to witness an other unfortunate passing.

He stood and faced Xanxus.

Misuzu was doing her best to tend to the Ninth when she realized, "He's breathing!" She screamed. Tsuna grew wide eyes. It wasn't to late.

Xanxus glared. He began to walk towards his father, so he said was.

The little twerp stood in front of him.

A beep was heard in every single battle watch around the world.

 **Now commencing the succession of Vongola. The Two candidates. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Xanxus.**

 **The sky battle.**

 **You have 1 minute to reach an altitude surpassing all the clouds. Every time you go below, you will repeatedly be given 1 minute, until one can longer accomplish this.**

* * *

"Oi, Hana what does this mean?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna's cherished family were all doing homework and eating snacks, mama and Kyoko-chan were baking in his loving home.

Tsuna would of smiled... if he was there. Maybe one day.

Every single one of them would come and go as they pleased. That's what a family does.

Unconditional love.

Blake suspiciously hid in her bunk-bed, or in any blind spot around Yamamoto. The cupboards and corners a big help.

Until Yang forced her into conversion, wing girl style.

The boxer was kind of extreme and easy going as Yang. She needed some back up.

So they were all in Tsuna's room. Hana always the one who had to answer. Gokudera was too excited. The Tenth was going to be the Tenth! His eyes were glued to the watch.

"This is bad. If Tsuna wins he becomes the Decimo, and we will aslo be incorporated with them, some of you might be guardians. But... if he loses to the Varia, a faction in the Vongola, our family will be eliminated permanently. We're D- going against the Vongola. The amount of deduction would be too great... SkyLeos is gone either way..."

"What? Are you saying he abandoned you guys?" Yang asked.

"Sawada would never do that to us, to the extreme!"

Hana rubbed her chin. "Yea he wouldn't. Does Tsuna **want** to be Decimo, or is he looking out for us...?"

Yamamoto stared down in thought. "But he doesn't need to go so far? We can take care of our selves as long as we stick together!"

Blake stared a little too long at his gullible honest eyes.

* * *

She was in front of his desk. The same comforting room anyone in Namimori could visit to speak to the mayor. He loved his city. Anything for a smile from a citizen. Even after 400 he was not tired of it.

But today was different.

The sky was grey. No symbol of any guardian.

He stirred his drink, holding the glass with his fingertips.

"Here are the files." Chrome Dokuro dropped them on his desk.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was them."

He sighed.

One question down.

The more important one came. "And?"

"Nani?" Chrome wanted it to be asked from his lips. After everything her and Boss have, are, and were going to suffer through.

He was forced to ask.

The guilt.

"Did you consummate the marrige...?"

 ** _Red like Roses part 1_**

 _All he heard was a loud thuding. He felt the tension in the military chopper._

 _They were on a mission. Hired to save a family Boss._

 _"We drop out in few." Madigan ordered the men around him. He walked down the cramped narrow walk path in between the seats, checking in all his men._

 _Gamma and the other two family members always with him gritted their teeth, scowled, or insulted him._

 _He ignored them. He was a merc, he only cared for the pay._

 _He turned to his nephew. Both of them were wearing their signature helm._

 _Over their jaw and nose, a metal plated gaurd with the animals growl. Natsu's symbolic steel visor was also over Boss's forehead, shielding him. The design was the fierce roar of their respective animal. His orange eyes and cheekbones were visible, but a silver_ _mane latched on to his hair and mimicked his brown locks. A living metal shroud-helm. The silver lion. The same for Sensei._

 _A golden wolf._

 _They wore the usual mafia attire. A suit, but also light guard over, a shoulder guard, utility belt, reinforced gloves, ammo clips hidden away, each with a style mirroring their animal's affinity._

 _The chopper backdoor lowered into a diving platform. "The main priority is saving your mafia Boss. But I'm sure she doesn't want any of you dying. So make sure you don't!" Madigan growled as they all jumped out of the chopper into the sky of a metropolis._

 _Tsuna swerved ahead. This was the best part._

 _He twirled with kickflips, letting his shoes guide him, as they descended, building momentum. He ignited his shoes as the rest pulled the string for their parachutes._

 _Falling towards the sky._

 _He felt that rush of adrenaline. He felt the nostalgia of the first time he saw a city beneath him from the sky's point of view. "Thanks for teaching me this Ikki." He whispered._

 _He kissed the city with his flare, when he grinded over a balcony with his flames sparking and burning._

 _He already knew the location of the hostage he was hired to save. With a 720 corkscrew he built up flames in his uniform boots. He released the torque with his signature Sky Walk._

 _Having not been bestowed with the wings of freedom yet._

 _He wasn't born with his wings._

 _Nagi was._

* * *

No one could interfere now. It would be settled by the only two candidates. They were given five minutes to prepare in the middle of the street. The destructive ruble around them still blazing. Mafiosos always cluttered the area when an event was announced. It never mattered when or where. They spectated on roofs, airships. Many families were witnessesing this important match.

"Tsunayoshi... What's going to happen...?" Misuzu hated this situation. The Ninth was already with a medical team, he would live. "They do not need to decide Decimo yet. I still want more time with you... Before anything changes our relationship." Misuzu kept thinking of those words Chrome left her with that day in town hall.

He laid his hands on her tender shoulders, and rested his forehead against hers.

He whispered a reminiscent lyric. A simple promise of beings friends. Reminding her of his words that day. She hugged him and nodded against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, reassuring her everything would be fine.

Reborn gritted his teeth having not able to prepare Tsuna in time. He could only stare at the watch. He already lost one student.

* * *

Tsuna walked up to Ruby Rose. She blinked at him with that cheerful bounce.

Tsuna stopped in front of her in thought. Madigan rose an eyebrow at his student. Did he already decide so soon?

"Ruby." Tsuna spoke, taking off the black jeweled skyring Madigan passed down to him.

"Heh, What is it, Tsuna?" She asked with her quirky voice, slightly nervous.

"This ring will guide you. I don't know what you're looking for, but I can see it in your eyes. How desperate you need to find it." He tenderly rubbed her hand in comfort.

This was really uncomfortable for Ruby. "Tsuna what are you talking about?" Trying to avoid the subject. She was the cheerful type, this was too heavy for her to face.

She squirmed at his knowing eyes. Eyes that were also searching for that one missing piece. The connection that gave you a sense of meaning.

But where is it? And how do we know when we find it? Maybe we lost it with out ever knowing it was there.

"It might not be what you thought it was, but you will find it Ruby. I know you will." Tsuna smiled passing on the ring now that he would wield the Vongola ring. He slipped on to her ring finger with a warm touch.

Ruby grew a scarlet like her hood at his intimate action. "Okay I get it!" She quickly back up with a fidgeting face.

Tsuna being the dense baka he was, just kept his smile at her usual awkward friendly behavior.

* * *

The globe was about to witness a decisive battle for the strongest mafia power.

The varia and CEDEF had stopped the fighting as it was not needed anymore.

* * *

Nagi watered her delicate flowers on the roof. Some were wilting and whithering away. But she did her best to keep them nourished.

It was colder up here during autumn. It was expected for them to lose their petals.

One always managed to bloom during winter. No matter how frozen the garden... one always stayed by Nagi.

She was always so cold away from him.

* * *

Time was up. Tsuna and Xanxus stood yards away in the middle of a broken street.

Battle start

Tsuna crossed his Vongola ring over his chest and ignited it. He closed his eyes, prepared for the sealing moment of fate.

Both his hands began to glow with an audible zooming. Xanxus paused for a moment.

The shining ended as the gloves of Vongola Decimo came forth.

The flame on his forehead. He frowned. He repeated the same action that he did in his dream.

In Limbo.

He took off the glove... His hand was there. He sighed in relief.

But a fist connected to his jaw.

"Scared of yourself!" He mocked. Tsuna crashed into a building.

55 seconds.

He stood from the ruble. "Yea. Demo, I don't have time to worry about that."

Xanxus rose an eyebrow.

Tsuna ignited his gloves. He flew straight to Xanxus.

Halfway, he stopped to a skid and ran full speed.

Xanxus's hand grew with the flame of destruction. He shot a blast at him.

With quick foot work, Tsuna skipped to his left and leaped forward.

Xanxus launched another flame with his other hand. The sidewalk ashed away.

Tsuna wasn't there. He missed.

"You trust your flames to much, Xanxus."

A fist across his cheek. Xanxus staggered back. He rose his elbow, blocked a kick, but Tsuna's second kick with the same shoe clipped his gut. Xanxus gripped his ribcage.

34 seconds.

With a backflip kick, Tsuna thrusted his gloves down. He ignited them, begining to fly. A hand clutched his wrist. Xanxus threw him towards the closest building. Tsuna easily let his legs take the moment. Igniting his shoes and gloves, he planted all four on the wall. "Sky... Rocket." An explosion of flames. He catulpeted to the heavens. Xanxus scowled.

15 seconds.

He took out his pistols and follwed the useless kid past the clouds.

Misuzu gasped, watching the battle with Ruby, Madigan and Lal-Mirch. "He's faster than ever." They were all on a roof, Varia across the street.

Madigan had his arms crossed. His permanent scowl observing.

Ruby had her scope on Tsuna, checking his status with the dying will lens he installed. "Oh my God! I can't believe it! Madigan-Sensei!"

He rose an eyebrow and grunted.

"Tsuna! His flame output! It's-"

"Oh don't you dare say it." He ordered.

"It's over 9000!"

He cringed. "Ruby." The evil arua caused her to back up.

"It was a joke!"

"15 seconds." He cracked his knuckles already going all out.

"It was just a joke!"

But she faced the inevitable, fearlessly. She switched her sniper into sythe mode and spun it, as it extended fully behind her.

* * *

His family were all in his room. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Blake, Ryohei, Yang, Weiss, Hana, and Kyoko-chan, were all watching intensely on a hologram created in the middle of the small table.

"Why didn't I? ...I never got the chance to give it to him." Kyoko held the good luck charm. Everyone else held the one she personally made for each, individually. Unfortunately. She never had the courage to give him the one she put the most effort in.

Hana rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "He's gonna be fine."

* * *

They clashed. The flames glowing over the clouds as fading stars.

Tsuna dodged a destructive bullet of sky flames.

He neared in. Tsuna collided with a barrage of blows. Xanxus blocked and fired back. Xanxus dodged to the left and fired at the attacking Tsuna.

He blocked it with the flames from his gloves. He flew through the smoke.

Both their elbows clahsed. A heavy stomp into Tsuna's gut. Xanxus aimed both his guns at the the descending kid.

They glowed of flames until they unleashed their wrath.

Tsuna blasted away. Xanxus kept up with a pursue of scorching shots.

Tsuna drifted in a haze of sky flames. His grace with his gloves. He swerved in an abstract path. Xanxus couldn't get a clear hit.

Tsuna neared in. A clean shot fired at him.

Through the smoke a glove caught his burning attack. Tsuna dispersed the flame and activated a quick blast of speed.

Xanxus gritted his teeth.

Tsuna smashed his steel knuckles into Xanxus's jaw.

Xanxus shoved his pistol into Tsuna's gut and fired a bullet of destructive skyflames.

Both felt a heavy impact and staggered back.

'That was stronger than I thought.' Tsuna lost his flame output and fell beneath the clouds. He skidded in a destructive tumble off a wall and crashed onto a roof.

Next to Misuzu.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" She began to run up to him.

"I'm fine, Misuzu! Stay back!" He couldn't let her get involved anymore. This was more than protecting the Ninth for her. He was accepting his fate as Decimo. As Decimo he would not, could not, let Xanxus have his way. This man would bring ruin to the world.

A world Nagi lives in. His Nagi. Their promise. He would definitely keep it.

He lost her, but he would protect her. He would find her.

'Chrome.' His thoughts would never be clear on the truth of whether she was Nagi or not. It didn't matter. He loved her and would hold her in his arms after this was all over.

50 seconds.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. He blasted up back into the sky.

Misuzu and the rest of the family watching frowned.

"Why isn't Tsunayoshi-kun using his wings?" They were all thinking it. Misuzu whispered it.

Madigan narrowed his eyes at her question. 'So they don't know.'

Xanxus had a smirk. Knowing he had this fight cashed in. The kid could only take a few more hits like that.

Tsuan reached his altitude. Xanxus didn't hesitate to attack.

Tsuna flew like the Swordfish. Grace and precision. Xanxus couldn't land a clean shot just like before.

Xanxus gritted his teeth. The no good kid of Namimori had that signature smirk, knowing how fast he was.

Never underestimate Sawada Tsunayoshi's speed.

He vanished as a flame blasted through his lingering image.

Xanxus scoured with his burning eyes. He flew, not dumb enough to stay in a single spot. The kid was fast.

He caught sight of a burning arua. He ignited his pistols trying to keep up.

They blasted in zigzags. The sky skirmishing with burst of blazing fast speeds.

Xanxus's flame of a destructive nature, shattering through the clouds.

Tsuna's concentrated. Precise and focused.

With a high speed curve, Xanxus fired a powerful charged shot.

Tsuna grunted as it grazed his side.

Xanxus smirked and blasted towards a staggered Tsuna.

He rose his elbow to hit him.

Decimo had those eyes. The same as the Ninth. "Don't mock me!" He roared.

Calm. As a stream of water, or a running river. The bolder of his elbow was slipped past. A crashing tidal wave, Tsuna slammed his skyflame boosted knee into his wide open chest.

He coughed out. In anger, Xanxus unleashed a barrage of shots.

Tsuna crossed his gloves, a flame shield.

The pressure of the unrelenting flames broke his guard.

"Aaaww!" Tsuna was blown back.

Xanxus unleashed a charged blast.

It connected and exploded.

His family cried his name.

The zero point break through. "Xanxus... You trust your flames too much." He absorbed the destructive flames.

Xanxus scowled.

His family smiled seeing he was not gone.

They gasped. His wings burned out his back in a blaze of glory.

Tsuna transmitted.

Xanxus grew wide eyes at Tsuna's increased speed.

No time to think. Tsuna appeared infront of him.

Xanxus instinctivly shot at point blank range.

He vanished again.

Xanxus roared in an annoyed rage.

The flaming wings accepted the flames of destruction. Tsuna ignited past the heavens. The silver lion came down as a column of sky flames, piercing the sky with the furry of a lightning bolt. It blasted directly into Xanxus.

The brute crashed down with the column of flames. The force destroyed a street. A gale of windforce caused a few spectators, that were watching from the roofs, to stagger and shield themselves from the intense debris.

The flames around Tsuna evaporated as he stood over Xanxus. "Stop this Xanxus, it's over."

Everyone in the mafia world watching the battle grew frustrated, disbelief, or awe.

The side of the Vongola that sided with Xanxus couldn't comprehend. The most destructive force in the family, was being tossed around, by an unknown candidate. Some weakling they never heard of. How? He was Xanxus. He was ment to be the Decimo.

Squalo gritted his teeth. "Why is this brat able to stand up to Xanxus so easily!" He narrowed his eyes across the street.

Madigan was giving him a smile of superiority. Squalo shook in rage at the meaning of it _._

He dare mock them.

* * *

The scars on Xanxus body began to grow in rage.

"I am Xanxus!"

Tsuna lept back at the vile black flames exuding from his body.

30 seconds.

The flames were menacingly crashing sporadiclly into its surroundings. Buildings, light post, cracking the pavement.

Tsuna checked his watch. 25 seconds. He didn't hesitate to fly up. He gritted his teeth, forcing his wings to flap. He aslo used his gloves as an extra thruster.

He flew past the clouds to the heavens.

Alone in the beautiful night sky. He gazed at the constellations and the bright moon that was four times bigger tonight. It shined brightly and guided him. He smiled, staring at the peaceful portrait. This was his reason. This elegant projection of the truth.

In a world so dark and unknown, it was the bright guiding lights in the darkness that gave him a path to follow.

He would go on, so his family would always have a light to follow.

Xanxus's anger created a void in the sea of clouds as he flew past it.

His black flames contradicting Tsuna's skyflames of freedom.

* * *

Vongola Primo and Nagi were in his office witnessing the decisive fate Tsuna was fighting for rght now. A projection on his desk.

The door opened.

He stepped inside, his grace caused the mayor to narrow his eyes. A man who was a potential threat to his city, his family. To the Mafia world itself.

"My, my, Nagi-chan, as expected. You married into their family." Her brother, Byakuran, cheerfully strode in with malice.

Primo intently waited for a response from Chrome. Byakuran held that sly smile.

She ignored them both.

"It has nothing to do with either of your families. I love him. He loves me. Fate cursed us into these familes, yet gave us the gift of our own family in return." She grew a precious smile, staring at her stomach. Maybe their promise could come true. Her fingertips tenderly caressed her life growing belly. 'I can't wait to meet you. I know your father will be just as excited. We won't let anything happen to you.'

With the thought of their promise, she continued to stare at the hologram projecting the fated battle.

* * *

Squalo smirked like a crazed shark. "Xanxus's true power has come fourth, but for a brat like him to force it out. He will soon learn why you don't challenge the Varia."

Madigan read his lips, he shook his head ignoring the man's statement. 'Yea right, the silver lion was the one who ripped off your hand.' He glanced at Misuzu. He then reminisced of the short time he met Tsuna's family. 'If only they knew what kind of monstrous reputation Tsuna has as the silver lion.' It was no surprise to Madigan that Tsuna's family didn't know of the year away. Tsuna must of kept quiet about it, and who could blame him. The amount of physical, emotional, and mental limits that Tsuna crawled through to become the silver lion. Compared to that, the Varia looked like pathetic murderous fucks going after a school kid from Namimori and a sickly old man. For a fucking ring. "Varia quality is a joke in my world."

* * *

Tsuna crossed his arm over his face, the flames spewing from Xanxus burned cold.

Tsuna's wings vanished having used up all the flames he consumed from Xanxus. He ignited his gloves and took off. Flying away from the evil arua.

Tsuna grew eyes of disbelief. Xanxus was in front of him.

'H-He's faster than me?'

"Die!" Xanxus roared with an uppercut pistol whip at Tsuna's chin.

The force sent Tsuna flying with a pained grunt.

He ignited his gloves behind him, stopping the momentum. His shoes grazing the sea of clouds beneath him. Xanxus was already charging at a raging speed towards him.

Tsuna lifted his gloves.

Xanxus speared into Tsuna and they were swallowed by the clouds. Their intense battle rippled across the heavens. Tsuna and Xanxus exchanged blows across the dense sea. Tsuna's gloves burned with high speed, his fists crossing with Xanxus's pistols in powerful exchanges of dodges and counters. Both unleashing a hailstorm of close quarter combos. Tsuna was begining to get over powered, after landing more blows than Xanxus. His anger only grew, and used his flames strength to over power the kid. He fired a shot of flames in close quarters. Swinging his pistols like fist and firing with the punches, adding a destructive flare to his blows. Tsuna weaved and dodged now more than countered. But refused to let himself be pushed back. He got inside Xanxus's guard after he feigned a right hook. Xanxus attempted to block to that side. Tsuna twirled and butterfly kicked Xanxus. The ball of his foot hit his jaw, then his other shin smashed across his skull.

Xanxus staggered back in a roar. Not able to cope with someone damaging him this much physically. With pure anger he rammed into Tsuna.

Tsuna flew backwards from the powerful tackle. Xanxus's destructive ebony flames absorbed into the X-guns. Burning his rage into a charged power.

Rage that this punk dare believe he was more worthy to be the next leader. Rage that he was excepted by that ring.

He was Xanxus. He would be the king above kings. And he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, would die here today.

"Martello di Fiamma!"(Hammer of flame)

Massive condensed flames continuously blasted out of the barrels. Tsuna grew huge orange orbs. He flew as fast he could!

The black flames fused into one gigantic force of destruction. It slammed into Tsuna like a concrete wall. The flames erupted crashing into a skyscraper. The massive explosion caused it to implode in itself.

Ruby gasped. "H-He ripped his flames into the sky!" She pointed above the blazing building.

The powerful flames Xanxus unleashed gave the atmosphere an obsidian scar in the beautifully lit night sky. The grey sheet of clouds obliterated by his sheer force. The night sky torn over the battle.

Misuzu dropped to her knees. Tsuna was going to be buried in the collapsing building.

Madigan rolled his eyes. He didn't like emotions getting in the way of these matters.

Even if that was his nephew.

His family watched in fear realizing their treasured friend could be dead.

The world was reminded of Xanxus-sama's strength that day. A man could destroy the heavens if he was truly enraged.

 ** _Red like Roses part 2_**

 _"Oi, Natsu!" Tsuna hollered around the house looking for his pet lion. A cub his dad gave him while on 'a construction site' in Africa. An actual lion cub... "Mom have you seen Natsu?"_

 _His mother held a finger to her lips. She shrugged. Tsuna began to walk out the door. It was fine. "He's probably with Nagi." Tsuna hid a blush. "I gonna go look for them." It was a personal quirk of theirs that belonged to only the two._

 _That was how they met. Natsu ran off, Tsuna chased after him. He lept onto the shoulder of a middle schooler like him, except she was wearing a salior school uniform. He wore the Namimori middle one. Tsuna apologized and tried to grab his pet, but slipped and fell face first. He was no good Tsuna._

 _Nagi had a blank expression, but held caring eyes asking if he was fine. She offered her hand._

 _That was the first occurrence. After, Natsu kept running around the city. Tsuna would always accidently bump into her. He never knew how Natsu always found her, or why?_

 _Day by day, they both started looking forward to it. It was like finding a buried treasure. Nobody else really paid attention to them. She was transparent to her family's existence and he was considered a no good criminal._

 _Tsuna walked down the street smiling, recalling how he met Nagi. They had been close ever since. After the cat and mouse game Natsu always played with them they would head to the roof._

 _And... just be together._

 _Nothing happening outside of them, but inside emotions of anxiety and excitement would thump in their beating hearts._

 _He scratched his blushing cheek. He looked to the side nervously. 'I can't believe we made that promise! She took it so seriously! Demo, I did too right?' He ruffled his hair. Then paused. "B-But we're in middle school... and don't I like Kyoko-chan?..." He frowned and paused. He knew he was lying to himself. He always felt that he was honestly himself around Nagi. He shook his head, they were only in middle school. This was probably one of those childish promises all friends make._

 _Nobody would ever want to end up with Dame-Tsuna..._

 _But he didn't see Nagi as only a friend. He gulped imagining a first kiss with her. He quickly coughed it away, as if caught by the common pedestrian._

 _Tsuna was walking down that busy street._

 _"Na-tsu be careful." A cute voice let out like a familiar quiet bell he always wanted to hear chime._

 _Calling him to heaven or hell._

 _Tsuna smiled. Across the street was the closest person to his heart. A girl he became friends with and promised to-_

 _He was about to call out to them and wave._

 _But she was chasing after Natsu... in the middle of the crosswalk._

 _Tsuna paled._

 _They were both running across the street, not aware of the passing vehicles._

 _Nagi was trying to protect Natsu._

 _The sirens of death echoed in a never ending second._

 _He was mortified._

 _"Oi, look out!" He ignited his skyflame shoes and lunged towards them. Desperate to save her and Natsu._

 _Nagi looked up, making eye contact with Tsunayoshi. The one who gave her a promise to look forward too._

 _One that gave her hope to keep on living._

 _But._

 _He wasn't **fast enough** that day and all was lost._

 _To him, memory and freedom._

 _And for her. She lost to fate._

* * *

Tsuna was almost shredded apart. His suit, dress shirt, and scarf were completely blown off. His right pantsleg had a huge burned out gash over his knee, going down to his inner calf. His left pantleg was blown off at the thigh. His leg bled light streams. He coughed, dodging the falling ruble.

59 seconds.

He had wide eyes. Realizing the truth of Xanxus.

He desperately punched and kicked at anything in his way as he flew through the collapsing building.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY FAMILY!"

* * *

10 seconds left.

His family. They all gave their own expression of mortification. Was he really gone?

Xanxus remained in the sky. He was still angry, but knew the kid was gone. Burned to ashes.

A bright platinum beam of condensed flame pierced out of the building, and collided into Xanxus. The timer reset.

He coughed out blood. He lost his air and grip of the triggers. He harshly fell to the ground.

The bright light landed infront of Xanxus as he attempted to stand. Xanxus wiped the blood trickling off his lip, and glared with a vengeful furry at _him_.

A cold winter wind enveloped the world.

Misuzu shivered, hugging herself. Then it kissed her lips. She grew vivid orbs. The same distinctive unnatural arua of his winter fresh breath.

Ruby also shivered, staring at the burning city. "All the flames..." With a tilt of confusion, "Have been put out?" There was a transparent sheet of ice over every ember around the world, that threatened to destroy the preciousness of life.

Nobody ever witnessed such a miracle.

Firefighters paused as a fire consuming a building seemingly vanished into frost.

A massive wild fire threatening to diminish a natural habitat blew to a cool whisper and diminished.

A crying child sniffled quietly as he noticed he wasn't in danger anymore. The scary flames were gone.

Tsuna stood tall and strong.

55 seconds.

Misuzu gasped with one hand clamped over her mouth. He was so injured. Blood spilling from a small gash on his forehead. Cuts and scrapes all over his exposed torso, small trails of blood. His leg was also bleeding.

"His eyes are silver, like mine." Ruby gasped. Tsuna looked completely different. Everyone who knew him never saw this form.

...Except Nagi.

Madigan thought about her comment and stared into his nephew's eyes. Silver pupils with grey ice frosted irises. "He knew who he was passing it onto then." He added, acknowledging Ruby. She had been fidgeting with the ring, trying to face Tsuna's words ever since. He saw her jitter then relax a little at his comment.

'That's new. Tsuna was hiding something like that?' Madigan narrowed his eyes.

His gloves had reverted back into the Vongola ring. The ring itself was frozen emitting a _**mist**_ arua. Sealed.

To Tsuna, this had nothing to do with the Vongola anymore. He was going to bring down Xanxus, because this man would go the extra mile and kill his family for the sake of it. Mom, Dad, Kyoko-chan, his family. No. He would never let harm come to them.

His wings were brown with real angelic feathers. The flame on his forehead was extinguished, but he still gave off the demeanor of his Hyper dying will. The presence of a man who would face any adversity for his family. He was more defined around his core. The burning will in his flames crafted into his muscles, swelling into a more cut figure.

"Xanxus, enough." Tsuna didn't mock. He sincerely asked him to stop this pointless battle. It was over. They both lost. Fate never lets you have your way.

Xanxus growled fully standing.

29 seconds.

"How dare you continue to live!" And fired another ebony charged shot, smaller scale this time.

A fist slammed into his chest, evading the destructive flames. Tsuna's wings blasted towards the sky forcing Xanxus with him. The fist still embedded into him. The same silver ray of light ignited sporadiclly. It went flying around the obsidian scar blocking the treasured moon, Tsuna was protecting. It erased the black ripple and then they crashed through a building, smashing on a street in the next block.

Xanxus rolled against the steet. He bounced but recovered. Fueled with pure anger. He caught himself in mid-air and reversed his momentum firing his guns behind him.

Tsuna frowned. He nodded and decided to accept this final challenge from him.

A knee to his jaw. Xanxus flew up. 'Nani!' When did the brat hit him. He caught sight of him. They were both in the sky.

Xanxus's oblivion flames encompassed his being. His own power surpassing unknown heights.

Tsuna held no arua. His cold knuckles without flames. His brown wings propelling him.

The flames engulfing Xanxus's body gave him the ability of flight with out using his guns.

In a high speed blur of shadow, Xanxus collided with Tsuna.

The sky cried in anguish as fate began to unravel.

Xanxus's flames were unrelenting and wild. With every blow they exchanged, his flames exploded out, crashing into the city below them.

"This is getting too dangerous." Madigan ordered as he began to leave. Ruby agreed, but Misuzu tried to stay.

Madigan glared at her. Her eyes focused on the decisive fight.

Tsuna and Xanxus were violently dancing in the sky. Trading fist in a deadly game of life and death. Each blow that connected caused a shock wave of power.

"Oi, come on!" Madigan ordered, grabbing her wrist.

"But I can't leave Tsunayoshi-kun!" She tried to protest.

"That monster's arua is destroying the city. You will burn to a crisp if you stay." He informed. Even the Varia were evacuating.

Xanxus's flames were so powerful his own pistols had melted. He had discarded them.

In a blast of speed. He became a blur of enraged flames. Xanxus swerved and crashed into Tsuna. He met his attack, with his own knuckles. They broke off flying in wild trajectories, before continuing the explosive battle in different angles and counters.

Xanxus zoomed above Tsuna. "Diiiee!" He charged a dark flame and slammed both his claw shaped hands into Tsuna's abdomen, blasting out the most destructive obsidian fire.

Decimo coughed out blood and fell. He lost a few feathers from the flame. They landed as snowflakes.

Xanxus laughed landing to the ground.

Tsuna pulled himself out of the dispare of the crash landing.

He remained determined and broadly. "I'm done. This fight is over."

Xanxus paused his heinous laugh and rose an eyebrow in anger. "Scum. You are bleeding to death... and YOU STILL MOCK ME WITH THOSE EYES!"

His flames burned around him igniting with the strength of a supersonic jet.

Tsuna was unfazed as Xanxus roared towards him.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, evading his most powerful flame.

Xanxus flinched, shocked.

A blade of pure energy pierced through his chest. The brute force of Tsuna's first imbued into the final blow. The huge amount of training he and Misuzu did with flame control displayed with a moonlight blade.

The world paused.

Decimo had Xanxus stilled in the air with a condensed saber of resolve burning out of his right hand, the opposite of the hand that wore the Vongola ring. It gave of the cold arua of the zero point break through: First addition.

Xanxus coughed out blood, struggling for air. His insides were freezing up. The angry flames he was born with, began to diminish from the world.

 _ **27**_ seconds left.

He lost?

The blade evaporated and Xanxus fell limp on his side. His crimson eyes burned with rage. But his iris were freezing over. He tried to yell at the kid standing there. But his throat was frosted close. He buried his fingernails into the street ruble, attempting to crawl to him. How dare he do this to him! 'I am Xanxus! I am ment to be the true Decimo!' His eyes roaring those words to Decimo.

Xanxus grew wide eyes. Decimo's eyes were that light of hope that never went out. Offering it to Xanxus as well. Pleading with him to accept it. But Xanxus refused as his insides continued to freeze. Tsuna dropped his head with a heavy burden. "Sorry. If only we knew eachother before all this, Xanxus... I couldn't save you." He whispered out. His winter fresh breath came out as a fog.

Xanxus gasped out.

Tsuna's eyes were shadowed as his wings gave flight. To the night sky one more time.

10

Things will be fine now, right?

9

Maybe it's better this way. I only caused problems for everyone. Lal... You Hated me and loved me so much... can you ever forgive me... After everything I did to you. What we did to eachother...

8

I should of at least called Haru once. I'm such a coward. I really liked her.

7

Hana is probably going to hate me, but at least this way I was able to keep you all alive.

6

... Goodbye Kyoko-chan... At least I finally went on a date with you.

5

Sorry I couldn't keep my promise Nami. Maybe set sail with Luffy. Yeah you really should.

4

I guess you were right Mimi. I'm not coming back. How couldn't you fire me after all my slip ups.

3

It's gonna be alright Ruby, I promise.

2

Misuzu. Tsuan stopped his flight as he gazed at the luna and illuminated constellations. A shooting star crossed past the night sky. I love you.

1 The beep announced the new leader of the Vongola. As it is, was, and forever will be.

Tsuna smiled taking one more cold breath as his insides also frosted up. His _cursed_ eye. The eye Talbot _gifted_ him with. The eye stolen from a Phoenix, with box weapon technology. The eye that gave Tsuna freedom of flight, yet the legendary bird cursed him for possession of his eye. He cursed Tsuna with the opposite of its natural healing ability. Everytime he dared to use his burning wings of freedom. Tsuna himself grew colder, and colder, till death came for him.

But this way... Tsuna was able to have the Vongola be Reborn as a Phoenix always does. A Vongola for his family.

Nagi. Even if it all was a fleeting Illusion you created for me... no, for us. I'm glad you did, Chrome. I was really happy being confused with you. There is not a doubt in my mind now. But... what did we promise... do you remember...?

Sawada Tsunayoshi passed away amongst the night sky that guided him to this answer. Leaving with a smile, vaguely recalling his promise.

* * *

 _They were talking on the roof. Like any other day._

 _Except Tsuna tilted his head. Nagi didn't speak much, but she always had a smile during their simple talks up here. It was that smile. That quiet smile only he ever cherished._

 _"Nagi, is something wrong?"_

 _Nagi flinched, realizing she had zoned out. She faced Tsunayoshi. He always gave her an honest answer. So she could ask him right? He wouldn't make fun of her for asking such a silly question._

 _She twiddled her fingers facing him. His heart quickened as he stared at her shy eyes._

 _"Um, Tsunayoshi... What's it like to have a family?"_

 _Tsuna gasped backing up slightly. Was that such an important question for her? 'She doesn't know what a family is... Do I...?' He paused having to think of the question. Dad was never home, same for uncle Madigan, Aunty-Akane tried to visit but was always busy as an officer. Mom was there. But Tsuna always felt alone. 'Except with you.'_

 _Tsuna scooted closer to her. He subconsciously grasped the hand she was resting next to her lap. "I don't think I can answer that. I'm not really sure what it is either... but is something wrong at home?"_

 _Nagi stiffened at his question. She tried to deny it, but Tsuna's warmth always gave her the confidence to be truthful... even if she was the mist. "It's nothing. But nobody pays attention to me. Momma and Pappa always tell me, brother's wings are better than mine. They ignore me. And... Tsunayoshi, I can't..." She began to cry as she tackled into his chest. The loneliest tears slipped past her eyes in sad river against his chest._

 _Tsuna gasped and slowly hugged. He rubbed her hair. "It's ok Nagi. I think you're wings are beautiful." He tried to comfort. She kept her wings a secret outside of her family, but one time he caught her trying to hide them with illusions. She flew away in fear, but Tsuna didn't give up and chased after her with his skyflame shoes._

 _Nagi shook her head against his chest. "It's not that. I-I will never have a family!" She clasped her hands over her eyes, burying herself further into his chest._

 _The words caused his heart to drop. He loved Nagi's smile. She was kind and beautiful. How could she be suffering like this. He only wanted her to be happy._

 _Tsuna built up all the resolve he had in him and grabbed Nagi's hands. He tenderly pulled them away and made her face him. She sniffled caught off guard._

 _Tsunayoshi was so determined. "Th-Then we-we will start our own family!" He rushed out embarrassed. His cheeks burning red. He basically asked her to marry him._

 _Nagi gasped out with disbelief... Hope. Love. Warmth. All from him. She sniffled and blinked her puffy eyes. "Really?" She was able to chime out._

 _Tsuna lost his blush slightly, but was still nervous. "I promise."_

 _She smiled through the tears and Boss fell in love with Nagi. Again and Again. Every time she graced him with that endearing smile. "Then I promise, I'll always be yours, Tsu-na-yo-shi." She rose her head and he lowered his. They pecked the tips of their noses in a loving hug. And the sunset._

 _I really wish I had the courage to kiss her when I made that promise, but we were happy enough with just that. That simple little promise that mattered to no one else._

* * *

"I think I saw him land on this building." Ruby happily informed Madigan as they hopped from roof to roof. Misuzu was running on the streets chasing after them. She ran into the building she noticed they stopped on.

"Oh no..." Ruby paused. All her thoughts of joy, shattered.

Madigan gritted his teeth, refusing to let his emotions affect him. 'Not like this you idiot.' But this time it did and it hit him hard.

Ruby ran to the lifeless body in the middle of the roof he landed on. The sun, it was beginning to rise.

He had helplessly fallen onto a roof, just like that first day. The day he won the race against the vice-chairman of the disciplinary committee. And claimed the sky.

Madigan heard heavy footsteps running up the stairwell. He walked in and ran down the stairs before Misuzu could reach the roof door. "Stop right there! And head back to the Ninth!" He ordered as Misuzu turned the corner. She flinched to a frightened paused. His crimson red eyes burning into her.

She tried to build up her nerve though. Tsuna was on the other side. She had to thank him. Or argue with him. Or kiss him! She didn't care which, but she just needed to. She was so happy everything turned out fine. "Not before I see Tsunayoshi-kun." She stood firm.

That was a mistake.

Madigan lunged and grabbed her throat. "I don't give a fuck! You make sure the Ninth is fine and report it to Iemitsu! So I can get paid!"

He harshly shoved her away and turned around, up the stairs.

Misuzu held back the tears. "You're a monster." She whispered honestly as she went to go do as she was ordered.

His eyes were shadowed as she ran back down the stairs, wiping her tears.

Ruby gave him chest thumbs, mouth to mouth, she used her flames trying to shock him back to life. Anything...

"No... Come on Tsuna wake up. Please." A tear splashed on his pale cheek. "No, not again."

And the grim reaper wept over his body. Staying with him as the soul left to heaven or hell.

* * *

That winter. Not a single rose bloomed over her garden.

She was alone.

* * *

Many attended the funeral of Vongola Decimo. Many cried. Nagi did not. She remained an empty doll.

Reborn gave a few parting words to his uselss student. "I didn't even have enough time to properly torture you." And this time I didn't have the heart to correct it for him, to tutor, in writing.

Misuzu didn't attend. She remained locked in his room crying herself to sleep on his bed. She could only whisper out that lullaby, pretending they were sharing that night. That, at the very least, gave her some sort of comfort.

Although team Rwby didn't know him well they attended. Ruby knew him the best. "He was really nice to me. I don't really know why, but it felt like we both really needed eachother, you know."

Blake tried to console Yamamoto. She knew he needed it because he was the one trying to comfort everyone else. He was really kind to a fault.

Primo attend. His eyes hard. His heart burden with guilt. Until he heard whispers already mumbling of the next leader of the Vongola.

"I will not have Decimo be disrespected at his funeral in such a way." He ordered.

The mumbling paused.

"But the mantle has already been passed on." The Vindice appeared.

The service was halted.

The speaker of the Vindice walked up to the next leader.

Only Primo was aware.

"The burden of Vongola, for now, will be given to his wife and thus, be handed down to Decimo's child. The one growing inside of you, Chrome Dokuro. Lady Vongola." As he handed her the frozen ring.

The announcement shook the world. But more importantly Boss's family. Chrome was his wife? And she was carrying his child? How? What? When? No of it made since. It wasn't her looks or her personalty. It was her very existence. How was she so intertwined with Tsuna. Unfortunately, they were also people who ignored her existence as nagi. She was around them, quite often with Tsunayoshi, but almost invisible to them.

"I understand." A calm empty reply from her lips.

"This means nothing if she can't lite the ring!" Someone yelled out. Mumbling of agreement began.

She lit it with his shared flames.

Silence as lady Vongola assumed the mantle.

For her child, their child. The only connection to a simple promise that ment the word to her.

A man at the funeral smiled at the information of Chrome's situation. Vongola leader and with Child.

* * *

"...Kufufufu..."

* * *

 _Ten years later_

Nagi had taken her daughter out for ice cream. She was busy leading the Vongola, but managed to sneak away for her.

"Thanks Mama." Rikka( **Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!** ) Was almost ten years old and looked alot like her mom. Nagi even had her wear an eye-patch. Specifically telling her to not to let people see her orange eye.

She really liked her eye though. She called it the tyrants eye, claiming it was the most powerful, because it was her connection to her dad.

She never knew him.

They were walking down that street.

Nagi was holding her hand, Natsu on Rikka's shoulder. She would sneak him licks of her cone.

Nagi smiled down at her daughter, with a light giggle. "Shhh, it's a secret. I'm supposed to be working."

Rikka nodded. "Mama will get in trouble. Don't worry I'll protect you."

She had a loving gleam in her eye staring at Rikka and how she always wanted to help. Like her father.

"Oi, Na-tsu be careful."

Nagi paled with dejavu.

Rikka was running across the busy street trying to protect Natsu.

"Stop Rikka! Natsu will be fine!" She cried, trying to reach with the hand, slipped out of her daughter's grasp. 'No, please not again.' She wouldn't be able to handle this.

The sirens didn't ring.

Time stopped for Nagi as a bus almost crashed into her daughter.

Time continued with a blur of skyflame, igniting his signature shoes.

He was finally fast enough.

He scooped up both Natsu and his beloved daughter, and flew with his wings.

They landed in the middle of the park. "Are you ok? You know, you should be more careful. Always look both ways before you cross a street." He told her. He was on one knee down to her height.

Rikka had her mouth open in awe. "You're so cool!" She was mesmerized by his flaming wings.

He rubbed the back of his brown hair bashfully. "You think so?"

She nodded, shaking both her fists in agreement. Even Natsu copied her.

Then he noticed she was alittle cold. He took off his black scarf and wrapped it around his daughter. "Make sure you stay warm too, or else you'll get sick." He noticed the eye patch over her eye, he had a vague idea of why she would hide it. She really was like her mother.

"W-Who are you?" Rikka felt so close to this man. And he was taking such good care of her.

He paused. He wasn't allowed to say. He was only given permission to protect her until she was ready to become the next leader of the Vongola. If he exceeded his limitations, he would be stripped of the small privilege he was given to spend time with his daughter.

But it was a double edged sword. Only allowed to spend time with your child when she was in danger. Truly cruel.

He forced a smile, hating he had to lie. "I'm your guardian angel. I'll come save you if you're ever in danger."

Rikka gasped with amusement etched in her voice. She squirmed and then jumped. "My very own guardian angel!" She then put her finger to her lips in thought. She pointed at him. "I name you The Sky Leo! Guardian of the Tyrants eye!" She huffed proud of the name she gave him. She stared at him, excitedly waiting for his response.

He gave her a genuine smile. 'The name of my family huh.' He nodded with a chuckle. "I like it." His smile grew to a toothy grin at the same time hers did.

"I have to go now, but tell your mother, that even if it's not how she imagined it, our promise will never vanish. Can you do that for me?" He politely asked the promise. Their daughter.

* * *

Nagi was gasping for air as tears slowly fell. Where was she? Something happened back there. Rikka suddenly vanished. Her heart was pounding. Could it have been what she was thinking?

No. She shook her head. The man she loved was gone. She had been trying so hard to accept that.

She took a final breath. Her legs guided her to a familiar place. The park. A symbol of Chrome's feelings.

"Rikka!" Chrome cried out, running to her daughter.

Rikka was staring at the setting sky. It was peaceful. "Pretty." Having seen her guardian angel fly away.

Rikka turned to her mom and smiled. "Can we get more icecream!"

The innocence of a child.

Nagi gasped. "R-Rikka, where did you get that scarf?"

As if remembering the words Tsuna asked her to tell Chrome. Rikka explained everything that happened till the last words Tsunayoshi left for her mom. With every single word Nagi began to swell up. Her heart throbbed and her eye refused to stop streaming out a stream of joy.

She squeezed her daughter into a loving embrace with all of Nagi and Boss's love.

"You... are still keeping me warm, ne?"

 _~Epilogue~_

"How did it end this way..." Ieyasu frowned, holding his glass of vodka, swirling it pointlessly. The funeral was over.

He hated this part, but it was his duty.

He stayed in his office. Where did he go wrong? He had prayed for Tsunayoshi to live a long life with his wife.

One his desk were the files Chrome left for him. The Swordfish boxweapon, Spike's moon pendent gone.

Misuzu kept it as a hair pin.

The last item was Decimo's treasure. _The White Owl._

* * *

 _Oregano had gave Misuzu advice before she left back to Japan. She guided her out the door, with a hand over her shoulder. "It will be fine if you're honest with your feelings in front of him. You can do it Misuzu-chan." She lighty gave her a supportive shove down the hallway._

 _"Thank you. I-I will confess to Tsunayoshi-kun."_

 _Oregano smiled and closed the door as she left._

 _Her smile dropped. She pulled out her phone and called the Varia._

* * *

 _Turmeric had called both Spike and Iemitsu. He leaked information to Spike and gave false information to Iemitsu. Similarly to how he pinned Spike for the cradle incident._

* * *

 _"Please, Ninth this way." Both Oregano and Turmeric escorted the Ninth towards a trap._

 _For he had no reason not to put his trust in two of the most trusted members of CEDEF. "How's Misuzu-chan and Tsunayoshi-kun? Have they been left out of this as I hoped?" How could his son start another incident. He wished that Xanxus had learned from his mistake. "I am a fool in a wise man's position."_

 _"Ninth..." Oregano whispered with empathy._

 _Turmeric held hard eyes. "I believe both Misuzu and Primo's candidate remain in Namimori." He continued to to give false information._

 _"Then... It will be fine." The Ninth left his prayers with the future generation._

* * *

Primo did not act at Decimo's funeral. It was a time of mourning. The grey clouds. That empty sheet of meaningless that followed him even to death, remained in the sky. The wind blew with sorrow. A few drops of rain grazed the outside ceremony, cry. The casket of Decimo was slowly descended to his grave, the sky began to clear.

Oregano and Turmeric had attended it. After their betrayal. Maybe to keep up appearances or regret for the deed. Primo's eyes were resolved. The crime of betraying the Vongola would be sentenced by him.

Him alone.

* * *

Primo drowned down a final glass of Vodka. He sighed.

He stood and grabbed both his original boxweapon and Decimo's legendary pistol.

* * *

They were walking down a sidewalk next to the river banks of Namimori. "We have enough money now to start our new lives." Oregano had a smile. Turmeric had his arm around her. He nodded. He couldn't regret what he did. He wanted to live a peaceful life with her.

The thrusters of the Swordfish pierced their ears. They had heard Spike use it too many times, not to catch the distinctive noise.

It elegantly tilted, as it came into a hovered landing, in front of them.

"B-But Spike's dead."

He frowned as he stepped out of his aircraft. He would pass it down again. But for now he needed it. "Turmeric, Oregano."

They paled.

The almighty sight of Primo. His pinstripe suit. His gloves with the Roman numeral I. Decimo's White Owl gripped in his right hand.

"V-Vongola Primo." They paled. His eyes revealed that he knew the truth of their betrayal. He wouldn't ask why though. He only came to finish this.

"For the crime of conspiracy with Varia and kidnapping the Ninth. I will end it here." He sentenced. He began his harmonic walk of finality.

The blazing drums of furry began to beat.

"Oregano! RUN!" Turmeric shoved her back. He pulled out his Tommy gun and actually tried to go against Primo.

Oregano shook in fear, but ran not trying to look back. How were they found out? Who reveled them? They finally escaped the mafia. They were free.

But the Mist created the truth out of their lies.

Primo ran, he ducked, side stepped, and with a final spin, he easily dodged the spray of bullets. With a curving arm of momentum, he shoved the barrel into Turmeric's chest and pulled the trigger a few times.

Oregano dropped to her knees. She didn't see it, but knew.

It was over. They couldn't escape.

The tears flowed down her glasses. They tried so hard.

She was shaking, turning her head behind her. She panicked. His burning quiet arua was truly frightening.

"P-Please Primo! You have to understand! We were desperate to leave, b-but we couldn't! We knew to much! This was the only way!"

He took a final step, looming over her. The flame on his forehead burned with emotion. "I understand, Oregano." She smiled believing it would be ok. "I understand, because of your betrayal. Nana will never see her son again. Because of you, Misuzu has lost the father she never knew. Because of you, Iemitsu, the man who trusted you both, killed his bestfriend. Because of your selfish desires, the Vongola, my family, was thrown into despair."

He rose the pistol. "So please understand." She grew wide eyes. She opened her mouth to cry in protest.

She dropped to the ground after he pulled the trigger.

Primo silently walked back to his Swordfish. It was over.

* * *

Primo rummaged through his files. It was another busy day of being the mayor. Nagi had sent him paper work of possible leaders for the next leader of Varia. Xanxus was also gone from the world.

He and Nagi already had thoughts of Misuzu leading CEDEF, when Iemitsu retired.

He also needed to pass on the Swordfish.

Knock, Knock. It was one of the possible candidates to lead the Varia. He was young, but Nagi stated he had amazing potential, in her report. "Please come in."

He stepped in. The next person who would pilot the Swordfish and become the leader of Varia, saluted Primo. "Chuuta Kokonose, reporting for duty!"( **Eldlive** )


End file.
